This invention relates in general to imaging and more specifically to a new migration imaging system.
There has recently been developed a migration imaging system capable of producing high quality images of high density, continuous tone and high resolution wherein migration material is caused to imagewise migrate in depth in a softenable layer, in some embodiments to deposit in image configuration on a substrate. This system is described in detail, with references to related applications, in copending application Ser. No. 725,676, filed May 1, 1968, now abandoned.
The imagewise migration in depth imaging system, while extremely advantageous in terms of simplicity and the high quality of the resulting images, does generally employ, in many of its modes, a charging step or an electrostatic latent image and an electrically insulating softenable layer and a photoconductive migration layer.
My related copending application Ser. No. 755,306, filed Aug. 26, 1968, discloses a system of providing an imaging member similar to the ones used herein but with imagewise softening of the member to cause relative transparentizing of said member in the softened areas due to an agglomeration of the agglomerable layer in the softened portion of said member.